


Deviant German

by writerwil



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, M/M, POV Multiple, alter ego
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerwil/pseuds/writerwil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilhelm is just an average young man with a rabbit, moving to Midorijima after his family company begins to stretch their work further throughout the world, but that's not the only reason behind his offer to move so far away from home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deviant German

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wasn't a DJ known to interact with anyone who didn't have a drink for him and he didn't take requests.
> 
> Gazing around the room, looking at the people dancing and others sitting down drinking and trying to find someone for a good time. As he skimmed the crowd in front of the entrance, the DJ noticed a slender figure enter, their eyes shining golden as the strobe flashed in and out.
> 
> This'll be fun, he grinned at himself.

The harsh ringing of an alarm clock echoes through the studio apartment in which boxes are stacked neatly and carefully, some towering and others just about knee hight. There is a rustling from a sleeping bag in the far back, grumbling and groaning as something jingles and hops on top of it, in sync with the screeching of the alarm. An arm reaches out from the depths of the warm sleeping bag into the cold to grab the alarm clock.

_5:37_

A slender, long body slips from the sleeping bag as the arm shuts off the alarm and another jumps out to grab the creature hopping and jingling before it.

"Good morning Usagimodoki," the blond says in a deep empty voice, crawling out of the sleeping bag while holding the rabbit close. When he stood, the blond took a small stumble on to a surfy box, his legs disagreeing with the early awakening. He places the rabbit onto the box and shambles to its own box of hay. He replaces the water and replenishes food, stepping out of the ways the creature hops up.

_Buzz, buzz… Buzz, buzz..._

"Hello?" Picking up the phone, the blonde asks in his same voice and he hears his brother call out on the other end of the line;

"Hello, Wilhelm! How was the trip and the unloading?" An ecstatic voice shrieks in his sensitive ears.

"Hello, Theo," Wilhelm responded as his voice dragged on into a yawn,"It was alright, very long though, same for the unloading," He responded as he gazed around at the boxes before him.

"Well it's nice to hear you've landed safely though!" Wilhelm managed to shamble towards the small kitchen in the corner to the right of the front door, finding a plastic cup and turning on the cool tap. "Be careful as you unpack though, don't hurt yourself, and I hope you're ready for work tomorrow as well," the blond groaned at the sound of that, he did not want to go to work.

"Thank you, and I will be safe," he didn't mention a word of work and took a sip of the refreshing water as jingling and toenails on hardwood sounded throughout the apartment,"I need to begin unpacking though, goodbye, Theo." He hung up the phone before he could hear his little brother's response.

He finished his cup of water and made his way to the empty bathroom, sighing. He looked in the mirror at himself, examining his piercings then gazing into his electric green eyes. They were glazed over but still shone how tired he was. "Today will be a long day," he told himself.

* * *

 

_Shit, shit, shit, I'm going to be late._

A man with blue hair darted about the room, searching for his clothing. It was 7:30 and Heibon opened at 7:45, meaning he had to sprint from where he was standing in that moment to open on time. He grabbed his duffle bag and sprinted downstairs and out of the front door, forgetting to lock it.

* * *

It was 8 on the dot and Wilhelm had unpacked quite a bit. He had built and set up his bed, placing his brand new mattress on top of it to let it breathe a few hour before sleeping on it again. He had also set up his massive couch and placed it in the far corner left of the door. Beyond that, he was building his new dresser as well, and considering it was 8 in the morning he felt he was making good time to be fully unpacked for his plans later that night.

Usagimodoki had dozed off on the new bed, it's small frame rising and falling steadily as it slept, nose twitching every so often.

As badly as Wilhelm had wanted to join the rabbit for more rest, he knew he needed to just get unpacked as soon as possible so he could be ready in time to leave. He set the dresser between the bed and the wall, humming softly.

 _Now for the desk_ , he sighed.

* * *

The clock read 4:25, but he knew it was wrong, but if it was fast or slow he couldn't remember, all he knew was that he needed to leave soon.

"Are you alright, Aoba?" A kind voice sounded behind him and the blue haired man jumped.

"Ah, yes, Haga," Aoba replied to his boss warily, "Just a bit antsy for my shift to end, I've got plans with Koujaku and Mizuki is all."

"Oh, is that so? Well if you need to go just tell me and I'll stay to close tonight," Haga replied, nodding, then returned to the back.

Aoba was grateful he had such a kind boss.

* * *

Pleased with himself, Wilhelm gazed around his apartment, noting only a few boxes of clothing and dishes left to unpack, but he didn't have time, he needed to get ready. Usagimodoki stood at the slender blond's feet and flicked its ears about while gazing up at the man. Wilhelm glanced at the clock on his phone.

_6:00_

"I need to get ready Usagimodoki, I'll feed you before I leave, I promise," he bent down to pat the rabbit's head then walked to his bathroom where his night's clothing, a towel, and shaving supplies were waiting beside the sink.

* * *

"Hurry up Aoba, we're gonna be late!"

_9:45_

The blue haired man rushed down the stairs to see two men, one with burgundy hair and another with long black hair in a ponytail. "I didn't know we were on a schedule, and when did you two get here?"

The man with a ponytail grinned and chuckled,"Just now, now hurry up, we need to get going." They each made their way to the door with a fast pace, quickly making their way into the cool air outside as dusk approached.

* * *

_10:30_

Wilhelm had finished setting up about ten minutes before people started flooding in. The blond began his tracks, making sure the bass was high enough to knock the breath out of any club veteran. He wasn't a DJ known to interact with anyone who didn't have a drink for him and he didn't take requests.

Gazing around the room, looking at the people dancing and others sitting down drinking and trying to find someone for a good time. As he skimmed the crowd in front of the entrance, the DJ noticed a slender figure enter, their eyes shining golden as the strobe flashed in and out.

 _This'll be fun_ , he grinned at himself. 


End file.
